Blood isn't always evil
by An6el411
Summary: When Sirius begins to dream about the past that he had once tried to forget, a new student is transferred to Hogwarts. Not only is Sirius beating himself up, Remus is falling inlove with the wrong type of person, or so James thinks.And the family prophec
1. Trainride to Memorylane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, it's all J.K. Rowlings, but the rest is all my imagination. ::smile::

Chapter 1: Train Ride to Memory Lane

"You know damn well that we can't keep her here! Her blood isn't pure anymore and I don't want her in the family!" said a woman with raven hair and a piercing glaze. She was talking to her husband who also looked as grim and snobby as his wife did. He was pacing back and forth in front of the burning fire in the fireplace with his hands under his chin thinking. "She just as irresponsible and stupid as…" They were interrupted by a sound of footsteps coming from and 11 year old boy who stepped out from the shadows. "Get out of here!!"

"You…you can't send her away!" the boy said with a slight fear in his voice.

"Shut up, you don't make the decisions around here, besides, if you think about it, it was you're fault! You were supposed to be watching her!" And with that, the father had struck his son with the closest thing he could find, a statue of a claw. He had fell to the ground with blood staining to carpet from the claw that had wounded his arm. Tears had begun to mix with it. "You can't do anything, now go to bed! First thing tomorrow she'll be sent to Grimward's Orphanage" The couple had went upstairs without the slightest care and had disappeared.

The boy had still been on the ground thinking, hurting, and crying at the same time. (And we all know that isn't a very good combination) He was going to lose her. And she was the only thing he had left. He then had jumped from a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around and … it all seemed to disappear once more.

Sirius Black had awoken by the sound of cheers in the Great Hall. 'Wha? Oh yea! I'm back at Hogwarts, I guess the Sorting's over.' He thought looking around. Dumbledore had then went up to do his yearly speech of the rules having to be followed, the forest, and how Filtch will be everywhere. But he had looked at the place where the Marauders were sitting and smiled at them.

"Please…try not to get yourselves in trouble, and if you find yourself in a bind, try not to be seen, other than that…always remember you're blood" They had looked like Dumbledore with confusion. "Now…time to eat shall we." Food had again appeared like always and they had feasted.

"My goodness, I think Dumbledore gets nuttier every year, don't you." Peter said grabbing cheese sticks. "Blood…what is that? I mean, it's like he tries to scare us every year."

"You like those cheese sticks don't you Wormtail?" James said grinning at him.

"Huh?" Peter realized what he was doing. "You know I think this whole animal thing is getting to us. It frightens me, I'm beginning to eat more cheese every year. I didn't even notice that I grabbed those." The other boys laughed at him.

"Well, you do have a point about Dumbledore, last year he was talking about you're closest friend could be your enemy and that Hufflepuff was killed by her best friend." Remus said as he was eating a turkey leg. "OoO this looks good!"

"Oh well, forget about him, you're always eating the turkey leg first before anything every year!" James said.

"So" Remus said taking a bite. "It's a 7 year habit." He smiled.

"Hey Sirius why are you so quiet?" James said going straight for the muffins.

"…huh?...oh, well nothing, I guess I'm just tired from the train ride." Sirius had then turned his head to look at the Slytherin table and saw someone…someone he hadn't seen since he was 11, someone…who had disappeared? "What!?" Sirius had gotten up and was searching around the Slytherin table for her.

"uh…Sirius…are you ok?" Peter said tilting his head.

"I…I thought I just saw…never mind…I'm seeing things." Sirius sat back down and took a breath. Then he had looked at Dumbledore who winked at him. Sirius shook his head and looked at him again. This time, he was engaged in a conversation with McGonagall. 'O…k…'

They all had gone up their rooms talking amongst themselves about their next plan to embarrass Snape. When everyone had gone early to bed to get ready for the first day of school and the prank on Snape (something about his boxers), Sirius had trouble sleeping. He had gotten up and dug in his trunk and took out an old and tattered photo album. He opened it and in it there were faces that he had forgotten. He had tried his best to run away from everything that had happened that year. Knowing it was his fault. Losing the last person he had cared about at home. He had turned the page and she had smiled. Light brown eyes and black hair. She seemed so happy and her smile was radiant. She had stuck her tongue out and smiled again. Sirius had smiled at the picture and without knowing it, a teardrop had fallen on her. He flipped through the book and found a tear at the back of the book. He examined it and then saw that there was a sheet of paper hidden. 'What's this' He thought. He tore the back of the book just enough to get it out without breaking the whole thing. It looked like it had been there a long time. He opened the letter and his eyes grew wide. 'Merlin's wand! how in the world?!' The letter looked as if it was written in a hurry and it was…for good reason. He began to read in his mind and then lay back with his letter in his hand looked at the ceiling and drifted to sleep, to the same dream that he had in the Great Hall.

Hey there Sai,

Since it's gonna be impossible to see you again, I just want to tell you that you've been the best brother ever and that I will always love you. Please don't blame yourself for what had happened. It's funny though, knowing you, you'd probably read this letter years from now, because I know you do try to forget things. Anyways, I can't come near you because mom and dad had put a restriction spell on you and all the Blacks come to think of it. But, I'll always be close by, just keep this album and close your eyes and I'll be there.

Ps

Thank you again, I've never met anyone

As loyal and energetic and you,

And no matter what anyone says

I'll always be the annoying sister that

You can't get rid of.

Indubitably yours,

Angellous Odia Black

Ps 2

I always hated my name…I think I'ma change it

Behind the paper there was a poem on it that was written in blood.

Linked by blood

Though blood drew away

A promise made

Through another day

The pain we carry

Deep inside our soul

Living our lives

And playing our roles

Waiting for what

We will see

And how fate

Lets us what we will be

I promise…I'll try to find a way

The boys dreamt…ready for what they were planning tomorrow…but what they didn't know, what that planning too early isn't going to work and there is a chance it would blow in their face.


	2. Personality Changes

The next morning Sirius woke up with a sweat, this time with his friends hovering over him and James with a cocked eyebrow. "You ok mate" James said to Sirius as he sat up from bed. "You were…uh…talking in your sleep"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sirius was still holding the letter in his hand. He looked at it and then put in under his pillow. "Common, lets go, it's time for Snivellous to not only clean his hair, his boxers as well." Sirius smiled at James who was grinning back. Peter like always just played follow the leader and Remus just rolled his eyes and half-smiled.

"Mmm…how did I ever get caught up with a bunch of mischievous litter apes as yourselves?" Remus crossed his arms.

"I dunno…ask the man in to moon." James smiled widely. "Common lets go."

"You know…you're starting to act like Evans." Sirius said. They were walking down the steps heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, please don't say that!" James loudly said in disgust with the thought of him and Remus together. "Damnit, I think I lost my breakfast!" The others were laughing at James' reaction and once they had reached the bottom they were met by Lily Evans.

"And where do you think you're going!?" Lily said strictly.

"Why does it matter to you!?" Peter said, but she had glared at him and he had crawled back behind Sirius.

"I'm not stupid. Every year, on the first day of school, you always pull something stupid on Severus!" Evans had walked closer to him until they were face to face. "Leave him…" she was cut off. James had grabbed her and had kissed her before she had finished the sentence. Lily didn't know what to do. She knew that he had liked her, and she hate him. So if she hated him, why isn't she pushing him away? James had let go slowly and smiled at her.

"See ya later sweety!" The others were smiling at him and each other. They had left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall leaving Lily still standing there wondering what had just happened. After a few minutes of wondering though, she had regained control of herself and remembered what she was mad at him for and ran after them.

When the five had reached the Great Hall, the other students chattering had overlapsed Lily's lecture about how stupid they are.

"You know, I think you three can pull it off by yourselves, I'm not that hungry, and I need some air. Remus said and he walked away before any of them could stop him.

"I'm surprised at all of you, you know! Esp. you James Potter! Why can't you be more like him?" Lily said.

"Because it wouldn't be any fun now…and I doubt you'd want Remus to be kissing you right?" James cocked his eyebrow and Lily looked away. "I thought so. Now if you'll excuse us we have business to take care of, but if you would like, I think I can manage to take you out to Hogsmeade this weekend. What do you say?"

Lily just turned away and left the Great Hall as well. "Hard to imagine someone so admirable and intelligent turns out to be a jerk."

Remus had looked up at the sky and breathed to fresh air. He had felt uncomfortable for a while now. Oh that's right, the full moon is next week. He sat down under the tree. And started to talk to himself.

"Merlin!, what am I going to do?" He closed his eyes, but he wasn't alone.

"About what?" There was someone on the other side of the tree. The voice sounded like a girl.

"Huh?" Remus turned around and looked at the other side of the tree. "No one's there? Am I hearing things?"

"Nope" Remus' head turned so fast that it had collided with the girls head who was behind at that time. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but it's not my fault. You shouldn't be going around creeping up on people like that." Remus said while rubbing his head. Then looked at her robe with the crest of Slytherin on the chest. "Hey! You're from Slytherin." She looked at him and half smiled.

"Yeah…I know that. Relax, I'm not gonna put a hex on you or anything." She sat down beside him. Her black hair was layered with a long braid at one side and her dark brown eyes looked at him dangerously. "I know how others see the Slytherins."

'Man, the others would kill me if they'd see me talking to a Slytherin.' He just smiled at her. "So…who are you? I mean, I do try my hardest to avoid Slytherins (though impossible, considering James and Sirius goes around picking them one by one), but I've never seen you around?"

"My name is Crystal Vulpes. I transferred this summer. And you?"

"Lupin…Remus Lupin." He was still contemplating on what his friends would say and ask. "Uhh…you know, I've got to go."

"Oh." She looked away. "That's cool; I think I've got to get ready for my first class anyway. She started to walk away and Remus pulled her by the hand.

"Wait. I didn't mean to be rude! It's just; me, out of all people can't exactly be seen with your class." He was waiting for her to answer, but all she did was pull away and left to the Great Hall. Remus sighed and looked down. He went back under the tree and put his head down. "I can't believe I just judged someone like that! Great I'm turning into the two Prankster in the school." He sighed once more and looked at the giant clock. 'Time for class.'

Remus had walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and everyone turned to look at him. 'wow…is Remus actually late?' James thought and whispered it to Sirius who shrugged.

"Mr. Lupin, why are you late?" Professor Red asked. She crossed her arms and looked at him with her reddish eyes. It had looked like the color of blood and it seemed as though it was her favorite color. Her hair was auburn clipped up. She looked around the age of 25 though wise beyond her age through experience.

"I…uh…I fell asleep under a tree. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Remus said seaching for an empty seat.

"That's alright, but I'm afraid you'll have to go to detention, that's 6 for tonight." She sighed. "Common, take a seat, their should be one next to Crystal." At that moment Remus lowered his head. "What's wrong, common, we've got to start class."

"oh…yea" Remus looked at his friends and wided eyed them and they knew what was going through his head. 'why didn't they save him a seat'. They shrugged again. Remus shook his head and sat by Crystal. 'this isn't my day at all'

--

After class he had gotten up but had pushed his chair to where Crystal had tripped and her books fell, but Remus had caught her. He blushed and just smiled and she was still emotionless. "Here let me help you with those." Remus had began to help her with her books but she had grabbed everybook that he was aiming for until she had all of her books. She stood up without saying another word and started to walk off but Remus had took her arm. "Look, about today, I'm sorry."

Crystal sighed and smiled. "It's fine, I just don't want to ruin anyone's reputation, besides, …are those you're friends. Well, by the looks on their faces, it seems like they don't want you talking to me. I guess you were right." She looked at him deep in his eyes and smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Wait!" She turned and looked at him. "You busy this weekend, you know…we can't be left alone at school, what about out of school, like Hogsmeade. I mean, we could go and have a butterbeer or….something." He said with a few stutters here and there.

"Are you asking me out of a date?" She grinned.I

"N-NO!! Just…to go and get to know each other, you're new here, so maybe I can show you around, how's that." Remus said trying to save himself the embarrassment.

"Sure, why not" Crystal said laughed. She past by James and the rest who were cautiously looking at her.

Remus walked to his friends. "What was that about?" James asked.

"What?" Remus said looking away.

"Uhh…well…" Remus had cut James off

"Are all of you done arguing just wondering?"

"Yeah…we were going to prank him badly, but you weren't there, where were you?" Sirius asked as they began to walk to their next class.

"Don't worry about it, kay mates" The others looked at each other and thenfollowed his lead. Sirius stopped.

"I'll be back, I need to talk to someone ok." Sirius ran off without giving James a chance to say something.

How's it so far huh?? Well I'll need at least 3 reviews before I continue so write back ok. Well if you do want some suspense, on the next chapter---Remus attends detention and find out the other people who are there and the weekend at Hogsmeade… doesn't go very well and you'll find out why…if you write reviews.


End file.
